


I hear an opus when we kiss...

by rileynoah



Series: Overwhelming [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: A series of snapshots based on Overwhelming by Jon Bellion.Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena make a pact to come out to their friends at game night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series of small works based on Overwhelming by Jon Bellion. Give it a listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozEI3dEV95w)
> 
> Thanks to [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome beta.

_I hear an opus when we kiss that completes my life_

 

Games night was an ordeal, to put it lightly. The first time Maggie had been invited, she had to turn it down for work commitments. Kara had been very understanding, just before threatening her life if she missed the next one. “Of course, Little Danvers. I wouldn’t miss it!” She promised, pretending she wasn’t a little scared of being blasted with heat vision.

Sure enough the next one rolled around and Maggie managed to get out of the station on time, zipping back to her apartment to change before heading to pick up Alex.

Thanks to Kryptonian x-ray vision, the door was flung open seconds before she could knock. Kara wrapped them both in a bone crunching hug before dragging them inside and towards the couch. 

“You’re here! This is so exciting, I can’t wait for tonight. We’re going to have lasagna and I think we should play taboo. Winn wanted to play cluedo, but playing cluedo with a detective and an agent is just asking to lose so…” Kara continues to ramble on and on as she leads them to the couch, sitting them down and getting drinks. 

The pair settle into the couch, leaning comfortably into each other. Kara clicks the TV on for them to watch while she busies herself in the kitchen, getting everything prepared to eat. James and Winn arrive next, bearing a few six packs of beer. Maggie feels Alex go rigid, and she doesn’t blame her. 

They had planned for her to come out to the rest of her friends tonight, as none of them had properly met Maggie. They had met Maggie, Alex’s friend but they hadn’t really met Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend. She sighs, unwilling to give up her position pressed against Alex, but shuffles to the other side of the small couch all the same, giving Alex the space she needs.

Alex glances at her with a grateful look in her eye, squeezing her hand once before letting it go and clutching it around her beer.

“Alex!” Winn greets her loudly, trying to high five her awkwardly. James and Mon-El both settle for a small wave at the agent and then wait patiently as Winn continues his exorbitant rambling to the agent about some experiment they had been cooking up at the DEO.

“Guys,” Alex shushes Winn with her hand. “You remember Maggie- uh, Maggie Sawyer.” The three men all say a ‘hello’ in unison and Maggie stands to shake their hands.

“Hey! Nice to meet you guys properly. I’ve heard so much about you.” Maggie beams at them, and from then on all Alex can do is watch her win them over. She’s just charming like that, and God, she could really get used to this. 

Lucy is next to arrive with Lena in tow. Kara greets Lucy first and then, peeking over her shoulder to make sure no one is paying attention, she pecks Lena quickly on the lips. Despite her original uneasiness towards the youngest Luthor, Alex had grown like her, after watching the way that her little sister interacts with her. Besides, she feels a little less nervous about letting her friends in on her secret when she knows that Kara will be doing the same.

They eat together before the games begin, Alex having to refrain with every inch of her strength from doing the normal ‘couple-y’ things she usually would. She lifts a hand to place it over Maggie’s at least 4 times and each time catches herself quickly and goes straight for her beer, despite Kara’s disapproving but gentle looks.

The games play out in generally the same fashion. But as the night wears on and the alcohol begins to really take effect, Alex feels her self control slipping. During The Game of Life, Alex draws to get married. Winn reaches for the little plastic characters.

“Have a preference, Alex?” He asks, holding a blue figure in one hand and pink in the other. The question is joking, with Winn still being under the impression that Alex is straight, but the alcohol that clouds her brain makes her hesitate. Thankfully, Winn doesn’t seem to notice her small panic attack and just laughs.

“Earth to Agent Danvers!”

Alex’s mouth opens but words still don’t come out and Maggie rolls her eyes.

“Who cares, just put one on and move on, Schott.”

The boy shrugs and Alex shoots a thankful glance towards her girlfriend as he, funnily enough, shoves the pink character onto Alex’s piece.

“Okay Kara, it’s your turn.”

-

When they finally finish with that game, Maggie manages to convince the room to play a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity. A game that Kara had never heard of before, but she quickly learns why. On a round in which Alex is judging, she gets a black card which reads “________, good to the last drop!”

After reading a list of pretty hilarious answers, laughing her way through 4 cards, she flips the fifth over and reads it without hesitation.

“My vagina, good to the last drop.” Maggie is barely containing her snickering next to her as the rest of the group roars with laughter. Alex is fighting the grin on her face, but the blush however is very obvious, especially when Maggie leans into her to mutter ‘You know it’s true’ under her breath. She thanks her lucky stars that the rest of the room seems to be distracted, except for Lena. The brunette is still shaking from laughter, but when her green eyes catch Alex’s, she raises an eyebrow subtly.

Alex catches her sister’s eyes then. The look on the blonde’s face is completely scandalized and when the laughter dies down she can hear her spluttering.

“What? Who did… that can’t be. No!” Kara pushes her glasses up her nose and makes a weird noise in the back of her throat. “Maggie! You said this game was nice!”

“What can I say, Little Danvers, Maggie chuckles. “I lied.”

At one point Alex realises that she has a hand on the back of Maggie’s head, playing with the hairs at the nape of her neck. Maggie is doing absolutely nothing to stop her, enjoying herself too much. It’s not until Kara coughs exaggeratedly that Alex jumps and whips her hand back into her lap.

“Right guys, I think I’m going to call it a night.” James claps his hands together, rubbing them together before pushing himself up from the ground. He raises his eyebrows at Lucy in question and the brunette also stands from her chair.

“I think I will too…” Lucy tries to play it off like she isn’t leaving with him. Alex jumps up in surprise, causing a sleepy Maggie to jolt awake beside her.

“Oh, uhm…” Alex stutters loudly, feeling the buzz of the alcohol begin to wear off with the new bout of nervous energy coursing through her veins. She doesn’t understand why this has to be so hard. Logically she can understand that her friends won’t think of her differently, they do love her. But her irrational brain just liked to make a big scene about it.

“Wait! Before you guys go, uh...” There’s more spluttering on Alex’s behalf as her momentum dies off. 

“Could you guys stay for a moment? I- Alex and I, we wanted to say something...?” Kara manages to finish her sentence and Alex shoots her a grateful look. James nods, clearly confused, and retakes his position, Lucy following closely behind. Kara and Alex have a conversation purely through their eyes and A beat or two passes before Maggie coughs to get their attention and Alex jolts back to look at them.

“Right, so. We wanted to tell you tonight. Well…” Alex pauses to take a deep, shuddering breath. “We wanted to introduce you to our gi-” 

“I’M BI!” Kara’s shout is deafening against the following silence. “Sexual… I’m bisexual and Lena-”

“Kara, what the hell?” Alex turns to face Kara.

“I’m sorry I’m -”

“MAGGIE’S MY GIRLFRIEND AND I’M REALLY GAY!” Alex interrupts Kara. The blonde huffs and inflates her chest, ready to start an argument before they are interrupted by a fit of giggles from the other side of the living room.

Lena is doubled over, clutching at her sides in laughter and Maggie’s head can barely be seen from where she has flopped onto the floor behind the couch, holding onto her sides similarly.

“Babe, this isn’t funny!” Kara whines, attempting to pout at the giggling brunette but failing miserably when the look just makes Lena laugh more.

“James...” Lucy chimes in, calling the attention of the man seated on the floor, raising her eyebrows at him. He sighs, pulling his wallet out and handing her a 20 dollar bill.

“You were BETTING on us?!” The Danvers’ sister all but yell in unison. Lucy grins sheepishly as she tucks the money away and Kara’s mouth is so wide open, you’d think she was trying to catch flies.

“Well, Kara, I was really only betting on you… but since we have double jeopardy, perhaps we should make it double.” She shoots a pointed look at James who only responds with a deadpan look.

“I just want to say..” Winn starts, bringing the attention away from Lucy. “That I basically called it first, you know?” He winces slightly when Kara half-jokingly punches him on the arm but he turns to engulf her in a tight hug, with James close behind.

After hugging or, in Winn’s case, high-fiving everyone, Alex feels Maggie’s arms encircle her waist, resting her chin on the agent’s shoulder.

Through the chorus of excited yelling, and Winn’s terrible puns, Alex catches Kara’s eyes and smiles at her gratefully communicating her thanks, _I couldn’t have done this without you._ Kara smiles back briefly before it turns to horror at the line of questioning Lucy is now taking straight towards her sex life and Alex just laughs, leaving them to it. Alex turns in Maggie’s arms, resting her arms on the detective’s shoulders.

“Good job, Danvers.” Maggie whispers against her lips, dimples beginning to show at the corners of her smile. Alex lets out an almost laugh, letting her eyes slip shut and her smile grow wide. The sound of chattering fades from her ears, replaced with the melodic silence that she hears when she stands with Maggie like this. The steady thump of Maggie’s pulse makes the beat. The sound of her breath, catching against her slightly parted lips creating an opus for her senses.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Alex whispers back, letting their lips grow ever closer. Maggie lets out a small, incredulous laugh and reaches her arms up to wrap them around the agent’s neck.

“You getting soft on me, Da-” Maggie starts but the words lost in the feeling of Alex’s lips against hers, soft and gentle, yet insistent and powerful. The music in her ears reaches it’s crescendo as they kiss lazily, wrapped in each other and unashamed of who sees. That is until…

“Awwwwwwww!” A chorus of five voices come from the other end of the living room.


End file.
